


Life in Studio B

by sunnydaysma



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydaysma/pseuds/sunnydaysma
Summary: After running away from Adam to Beacon Academy Blake wants to just survive the semester unnoticed. But after meeting a new friend, possibly more, Yang and her group of rowdy friends, Blake doesn't know if she can do that anymore. Or if she ever wanted to in the first place.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. The Start

Blake wakes up on Friday with a smile on her face. Today’s the day, *the* day, the day she was finally going to leave for good. She had it all set up, transferring to another school across the city where she could finish her schooling under the radar. All she had to do was get through her practice time with Adam and then she could leave. Adam had a late practice tonight which was odd but Blake wasn't going to question a blessing from the gods. 

Getting out of bed Blake notices Adam has already left for rehearsal. "Guess I'll have to walk then" Blake mumbles to herself getting herself ready and quickly leaving the apartment. 

"Thank the gods it's sunny today," Blake says as she leaves her apartment. After arriving at school Blake goes to the changing room to get ready for her private practice with Adam. While entering the changing room she can hear people whispering but as soon as she enters they stop, giving her glares. 

"Hmm guess I'm part of some drama somehow," Blake thinks while watching the girls leave. "Wonder what is this time. Maybe I stole someone's boyfriend. Or maybe I cheated on my practical I had a couple of days ago." Blake jokes to herself while getting ready. Blake can't help but wonder why there are so many rumors about her when she hasn't even done anything. Maybe they're just jealous cause she's dating Adam, who's some type of celebrity at the school which Blake has never understood. It seems like there's a new one every day. And despite telling Adam that absolutely none of them are true he never believes Blake. Blake shakes herself out of her thoughts. "No today is about making it through, don't psych yourself out now."

Blake walks down the halls ignoring the dirty looks from her so-called classmates and heads into studio B to meet Adam. 

"Ah, my love what took you so long I've been waiting," Adam says as she enters despite Blake only being 2 minutes late. "Sorry I'll change quicker next time" Blake responds before walking towards the barre. "Well since you were late I'm just going to assume you've warmed up already. Come here I'll start the music" Adam quickly says watching Blake move towards the barre with a controlled stare. Blake panics, she hasn't warmed up, and she knows how harmful it can be to go full out without, but she knows better than to fight with Adam. Praying that the walk to school loosened her up enough for now Blake walks to her starting position. Adam starts the music and rushes to her side to start the dance. 

Honestly, Blake has no idea why Adam is using *her* for *his* audition for the school's performance of Swan Lake, Blake herself isn't even auditioning. She and Adam have gotten into countless arguments over this. As a first-year Blake can't get a lead role, and with all the rumors already going around she's not taking any chances. She's pretty sure Adam just thinks she's spoken to someone and gotten them a joint audition, but she's not asking to find out. The fewer ripples she can cause the better. 

She slowly warms up throughout the routine but she isn't even close to going full out and can tell Adam is noticing. Only halfway through their first run Adam abruptly stops her. "It appears I was mistaken you aren't even close to being warm. Come here, my love." Following Adam towards the barre, Blake can't help but notice is the farthest from the door and windows, only allowing you to see them if you stood at a particular angle, Blake internally panics knowing this cannot be good. "Now put your left hand here my love and give me your right ankle." Blake follows his instructions promptly. Adam slowly lifts her leg up until it's completely parallel with her body. "Oh that's not right my love, you can go farther than that," Adam says while pushing her leg harder, forcing Blake to tilt towards the barre and tears to form in her eyes. Only when Adam hears Blakes's quiet whimper does he stop, putting her leg down. Pulling Blake into a stiff hug Adam whispers into her ear "My darling, you know I only do this because I know what's best for you. I know what you're capable of better than anyone, even you. Now now let's get back to the routine, full out this time". Blake quickly pulls herself together and gets to her starting point willing the ache in her hip to die down. 

The rest of the practice goes down without a hitch after that but Blake can still feel the aching in her hip even as she packs up her stuff to leave a couple of hours later. Before she can leave the building however Adam yanks her into a secluded corner with an angry look on his face. "Do you want to tell me, my love, why Sienna just had to inform me you haven't signed up for your audition after I approached her boasting about how hard you've been practicing with me? Now think about how I was standing there looking like a fool that can't even keep track of his own girlfriend. And then Sienna had to tell me that even if you wanted to it's far too late in the game to put your name down now." Adam says in a stern low voice. Blake looked down and away before muttering "I didn't want to audition. It's not like I can get the lead role to work with you anyway." 

To say Adam looked mad would be an understatement, Blake almost thought he would slap right here in public. Thankfully before Adam could say anything else someone called him from down the hall. "We will talk about this when I get home later my love," Adam said harshly before leaving. 

Blake rushed out of the building and sped walked her way home. All Blake could think about was how happy she was that she wouldn't be home for that conversation. Upon arriving she quickly packed a small bag and took what little things she owned. Adam wouldn't be home for at least another 3 hours but she wanted all the time she could for a head start. 

Blake took one last look around the apartment that never truly felt like home before leaving for the last time.


	2. The First Day

While on the bus towards her new school Blake makes a game plane for surviving the new school under the radar. She knows once Adam realizes that she's gone he won't stop until she's back. She's never been to Beacon Academy or seen anyone from there so she has no clue how accepting they are of the faunus. Rationally they must be somewhat accepting if their headmaster would let her come but deciding against causing any more attention to herself she decides it's for the best to hide her faunus traits. Cutting off a piece of a ribbon from one of her tops she ties it around her head, effectively pushing her faunus ears down and out of sight. 

A couple of weeks ago the headmaster for Beacon had come to Khan Academy for a tour and had seen Blake practicing alone. The headmaster, Ozpin, had approached her alone after rehearsal and offered her a full-ride in which she could start immediately. If that wasn't a sign to leave then what was

Upon arriving Blake is immediately lost. Unlike her old school, Khan Academy which was only a performing arts school, Beacon has a much larger selection of varying majors. Which unfortunately means that many more buildings to navigate through. 

Preferring not to talk to anyone or make a fool of herself Blake just follows the limited directions given around the campus until she finds the administrator's office. Taking a deep breath Blake enters the office and walks up to the lady sitting at the front desk. 

“Hi, I’m Blake Belladonna I just transferred here um” She trails off noticing the lady’s face start to contort into a huge smile. 

“Well, Ms. Belladonna it’s nice to have you! It says here you have a room to yourself. Lucky lady you are. Here are your keys and schedule and if you need any assistance contact this number or email here.” The lady says handing over a small package of papers and a set of keys. “Oh and welcome to Beacon” she adds practically beaming. 

Blake forces a polite smile “Oh thanks but um where’s the dorm buildings again?” 

“Oh heavens, I’m sorry yes yes it’s out the door and to the right. You’ll see it, quite large very hard to miss. And your dorm number should be on the card dear” 

Blake is surprised that the lady’s smile could get any bigger but it appears it can. "Alrighty, thanks again" Blake bids before leaving the office to find her dorm. 

After just a quick walk, up a flight of stairs and a walk to the farthest room on the floor and suddenly Blake is in her dorm. 

*Huh didn't think it was going to be that small in here*

Blake does a quick inspection of the room. There's all the essentials, a bed, dresser, and desk, but not much room for other personal belongings, the typical dorm room etiquette. 

*At least I get my own bathroom*

While usually the bathroom in between her and her neighbours room would be shared between the two rooms, Ozpin had informed Blake she won't be having a neighbour this year. 

After setting up her room, which was a quick endeavor considering she only had a couple of personal tokens with her, Blake decides to forgo dinner, not wanting to have to figure out the cafeteria just yet. Getting into her newly made bed Blake gets comfortable before falling asleep.


	3. Gross Group Projects

Blake awakes to the shout of her alarm blaring in her ears. Groaning she gets up and gets ready for her first class of the day. Heading to the washroom Blake picks up the black bow to tie her faunus ears down for the day. Grabbing a granola bar and her bag Blake left her room and headed for the performing arts building across campus. Thankfully before bed, Blake had studied the map of campus allowing her to reach the building without a problem. Unfortunately, she didn't study the map of the building and the halls were busier than she had expected. 

Finally finding studio B just minutes before class starts was not exactly how Blake wanted to start her first day of classes. The second thing Blake didn't want was for the teacher to enter and immediately announce the midterm project would be and hold the gasp, a partner project.

_Fuck I just got here I don't know anyone in the academy, let alone the class. Well. Shit. ___

__Whilst most of the students look happy Blake can't help the panic rising up her throat._ _

__"Alright alright. I can see some of you are excited to work with friends too bad for you that won't be happening. That's right folks I've decided to make the partners this time after last year's fiasco." The teacher, Miss Goodwitch, announces before being cut off by the student's groans._ _

__"But miss that wasn't even our fault"_ _

__"Yeah it's not fair you punish all of us for that"_ _

__"Why can't we pick our partners. I don't see why that's such a bad thing!"_ _

Blake can just make out through the constant shouting. 

_Well I don't know why so many people are mad. Personally, I'm loving this. Saves my ass from having to awkwardly ask someone to be my partner._

__"Yes, I know you all must be so sad. And I do feel bad for you. I really do. I can't imagine how hard it must be to meet a new friend. Anyways I will be posting the partner list at the end of class be sure to see it before you leave. Now come one let's get started."_ _

_____________________________ _

_Oh my gods these people are ruthless, what the hell ___

_______Blake didn't know that Beacon was this intense. Perhaps she should have done more research on the school before just willy nilly transferring like she did. Thanking the gods that the bell had rung, Blake packed up her stuff slowly, trying to avoid the swarm of people around the partner's list. After about 3 minutes of very slow packing up Blake heard a little "Hmph" from behind her, she turns to see a small girl with possibly the longest side ponytail Blake had ever seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____"Hi I'm Weiss Schnee and it says I'm your partner for the midterm. Your emails on the board but I think texting would be easier. So could I have your number please?"_ _ _ _

____The girl, Weiss, holds her scroll out promptly. Silently Blake takes the scroll and puts in her number._ _ _ _

____"Alright well, I have to run now. I'll text you and we can figure when the best time to work on our project. Goodbye."_ _ _ _

____She swiftly turns and leaves, waltzing out of the room with the poise only a ballerina with years of training could possess. Blake stares after her with a dumbstruck look on her face. Getting up she goes to take a look at the board for herself and sure enough there her name is beside the name Weiss Schnee._ _ _ _

_____Of course the universe would curse me with the Schnee heiress for my first project. How ironic huh. ____ _ _ _

______Sighing Blake leaves the class and heads to the cafeteria to get something to eat after that intense encounter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Upon entering the cafeteria Blake thinks that won't be the only intense encounter she'll have today. It was like everyone had decided to shout at once. Blake was glad her faunus ears were shoved back for the first, and hopefully, the only time._ _ _ _ _ _

_______It's not like I have another choice huh ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Blake musters up the courage and steps into the line. She can't help but overhear the person ordering what sounds like a very long and somewhat complicated order, Blake can't help but feel bad for the workers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ok yeah that's 2 grilled cheese's on sourdough and um yeah the 3 coffees, one black, one with 3 creams and 7 sugars yeah I know, and the last one just 2 milks and 1 sugar please thank you. Oh and the cold cut sandwich on white. And finally the garden salad with the sauce on the side, please. Thank you"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Blake tilts a little to see who could possibly be ordering this much food and she sees one of the most beautiful women she has ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes on. Blake can't even explain the beauty this woman holds, the long golden locks on her head, to what looks to be beautifully carved arm and back muscles, and her beautiful violet eyes. Wait eyes? Blake feels her face burn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Oh fuck. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The girl had apparently noticed Blake's staring and she a smile before turning around to pick up her large order, and smiling at Blake once more before turning around and leaving. Blake impossibly feels her face heating up even more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Oh gods pull yourself together Blake. Gods this much blushing over one pretty smile. Ok, but to be fair that smile was like the sun beaming. Not the point. I really am a disaster huh ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Risking another quick glance at the girl Blake watches her leave the cafeteria with a smile on her face. Blake orders, gets her food and leaves the cafeteria lost in a daze of seeing a pretty girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eating and walking back to her dorm room for a quick cat nap Blake receives a text. Her heart stops at the prospect that Adam could have already found her. Shakily taking out her scroll, Blake relaxes after reading the text._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**Unknown Number: **It's Weiss. Here's my schedule, send yours as well so we can figure a time out.**** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*****image attached*** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****_Oh thank the gods ___** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****__**Blake: **Ok here**** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****__*****image attached*** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****__******Weiss Schnee: **Looks like tomorrow at 3 is the best time for us to meet. Meet me in studio B tomorrow at 3. Don't be late.**** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****__**********Blake: **Ok**** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Wow if that's how she acts towards humans I can't imagine how she would act towards a faunus ___

__Once Blake arrives at her dorm she sheds her practice gear, untucks her faunus ears, and gets into bed for a quick nap._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i dont know anything about ballet


	4. Blondies Back

Spending the rest of her day, after her little cat nap, doing nothing but school work and visiting the cafeteria searching for the blonde girl. Blake returns to her dorm to do, surprise surprise, more school work. Who knew professors gave so much homework. She wasn't exactly used to classes that required note-taking and writing after spending so much time doing the physical performing classes.

Out of pure boredom and procrastinating her homework Blake goes to bed early, like really early it's only 8:30. Blake notes that her faunus ears have been hurting a lot more than she expected when she lies down for the night. She should have known that they'd be this sore after yanking them down all day. Sighing she massages them to the best of her capabilities and hopes that a good sleep will make the pain go away. That or she'll just learn to ignore it. 

_______________________

Deciding to try to set a good introduction, Blake arrives at studio B 15 minutes early. She starts to stretch and warm up in her time waiting, subconsciously thinking about the blonde girl from the cafeteria the other day. By now Blake had been to the cafeteria a total of 5 times in hope of seeing the blonde girl again. At least this was a motivation to eat, she's not exactly just gonna walk into the cafeteria and not buy anything, is she.

_She really was pretty, hopefully, I can see her again soon. Maybe hoping to see someone just to stare at them is creepy but I'll ignore that for now. ___

__At exactly 3:00 Blake startles as she hears the door open. Apparently, Weiss was not an early person, or a late one but instead a "arrive exactly on the dot" type of person._ _

__"Oh! You're here already," Weiss says with a shocked expression "just let me warm-up, and then we can get started."_ _

_Why does she sound so surprised I'm here on time? Judgy much_

__

_____ _

____

____

__

____After about 10 minutes of silently warming up, they get started. Right off the bat, Blake can tell Weiss is a little bit of a control freak and does not like to slack off. Choosing not to say anything to cause a ruckus Blake just lets Weiss make most of the decisions, only adding her ideas when prompted. Weiss does seem to like her suggestions and slowly they start to have a collaborative environment. That is until Weiss's scroll starts ringing and buzzing nonstop._ _ _ _

____"Ugh sorry it must be some sort of emergency, usually my phone doesn't blow up like this. Let's take a quick break while I sort this out." Weiss says before picking up her scroll and answering as she leaves the room to speak in the hall._ _ _ _

_Hm I wonder what's the problem?_

____

____

______Blake wonders as she sits down to take a water break. Only a few minutes later she hears Weiss entering the room again, huffing like she's been put out or something. Blake turns and freezes when she realizes Weiss isn't alone. Behind her appears a small girl with black hair and red tips smiling largely and-_ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh my gods. It's her_

____

____

________The blonde girl from the cafeteria walks in looking impossibly better than she had the other day even if she is staring down at her scroll looking frustrated. Blake is basically starstruck, sitting there with her mouth parted open, gazing at the girl almost in a trance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Jeez Weiss we said were sorry, we didn't know you were practicing. Usually, you're in your room at this time but you weren't. We thought you'd been abducted or something and oh whose this?" The black-haired girl stops her rambling after spotting Blake sitting there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, this is Blake my partner for my midterm. The one I told you about yesterday if you had been listening to me" Weiss says starting to frown a little after hearing that she hadn't been listened to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh well, hi Blake I'm Ruby. Are you new I've never seen you before?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Still staring at the blonde girl, who hadn't looked away from her scroll yet, Blake turns to see that both Weiss and Ruby are looking at her for her reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh yeah I just transferred here," Blake says quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ruby jumps a little and comes to sit next to Blake against the wall "Oooooooh from where? Please tell me from somewhere cool!" She says nudging Blake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just Khan Academy, sorry not that interesting" Blake says trying to skoot herself away from Ruby politely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wait Khan Academy? Like the performing arts school?" Weiss says as her eyes grow large looking incredulously at Blake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, that one. Why?" Blake starts to panic a little, she didn't expect Weiss to know about Khan. But it does make sense that a Schnee would know the faunus heavy schools nearby,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_probably to avoid them at all costs._

____

____

__________Blake can't help but thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, nothing just wondering why someone would transfer from a top performing school to a more general school like Beacon." Weiss is starting to look confused and, even worse, intrigued by Blake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, I wanted to see if there might be something else out there for me before committing my life to ballet," Blake says. It wasn't necessarily a lie, Blake had been meaning to branch out a little, but it definitely wasn't the full truth that's for sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh well, that makes sense. Yang here started out at Beacon going for something in the sports department I think it was and now look she's doing mechanics. So you never know!" Ruby says with a smile gesturing to the blonde girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_So her name's Yang. That's so pretty._

__

______________At the mention of her name the blonde, Yang, finally looks up from her scroll, switching the frown into a smile quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah well, we all make mistakes. Like little miss Ice Queen here forgetting to text us that she wasn't dead" Yang says shooting a smirk in Weiss's direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ice Queen does seem like an accurate descriptor for Weiss, I'll give her that._

____

____

______________Weiss huffs (again really?) looking back at Yang with a scowl. "Seriously Yang? I told you guys I was going to be practicing yesterday! It's not my fault you don't know when to listen" Weiss says turning away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ruby and Yang make eye contact, seemingly deciding if this was important enough to start an argument over, before Yang says, "Uh yeah it is your fault if you said this during our movie night. You know better than to assume I'm listening during Hercules, come on Weiss it's Hercules!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Weiss opens her mouth to say something snarky back and Blake takes this as her cue to tune out the conversation and assume that practice is over. She slowly moves away from Ruby to pack up her stuff, who seems to just be watching the argument go down, and grabbing her bag before taking off her slippers and grabbing her shoes. She can put her outside clothes on in the bathroom or something, the less time spent in this studio with two girls teetering the line of yelling, the better. But before she can escape the room she feels someone grab her wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wait Blake, sorry for this, I promise they don't do this often. Anyways we should hang out sometime! Here's my number text me when your free," Ruby says in a normal voice handing over a slip of paper, before whispering "and we'll see if we do it without the old married couple over there." She giggles as she lets Blake go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Blake nods her head and smiles before (finally) leaving the studio to head to the washroom or something to change. The loud noises of them fighting seemed to get to her more than she realized in the room. Frantically searching for the girls' washroom Blake runs straight into a boy and stumbles a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Woah! Sorry, didn't see where I was going there. Ha!" The boy says. Blake can't help but notice he isn't wearing a top, nor is he even holding one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What is with the kids at this school?_

____

____

________________Blake looks questioningly at the boy before asking "Yeah sorry, I wasn't either it's ok. Do you happen to know where the washroom is though?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah just down the hall to the right. See ya later!" The boys says before starting to run down the hall again. It's then that Blake notices the faunus tail he has._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ok so the kids at this school are really weird, but at least there's one faunus here. Although that's not saying much._

____

____

__________________Blake follows the guys' instructions and had only just sat down before realizing what Ruby had said earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Wait old married couple? That's a saying right? That doesn't mean they're dating. Right? I mean it would make sense, they are both pretty. And even if Weiss is probably racist just like the other Schnees that doesn't mean she can't be gay. But that is a saying. They can't be dating. Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really learn something about ballet huh


	5. Are They?

Blake's never really had a reason to keep her scroll on silent but she's realizing that that will have to change. Despite her not sending very lengthy responses, Ruby still constantly texts her. She's also learned (the hard way) that Ruby is a double, no scratch that, quadruple texter. Seriously this girl has no shame. 

**Ruby: Ok so when are you going to be practicing again with Weiss?!!!?**

**Ruby: Because me and Yang will stop by!!!**

**Ruby: We wont bug you guys at all!! Promise!!**

_Yeah right, if shes anything like her texting Weiss and I won't be getting any work done_

Blake subtly holds her scroll under her desk, trying to avoid the teacher's gaze, to respond.

**Blake: I don't know yet but I'll be sure to tell you when I find out.**

"Hey"

Blake looks to her left to see the shirtless (she's happy to see he's put on a shirt today) boy from the other day sitting next to her.

"It's you again, never seen you before though. You new?" He whispers flashing a sunny smile. Blake notes that 

_Oh he does the thing where instead of whispering he just lowers his voice pitch. I hate that_

"Yeah just transferred here." She quietly responds, actually whispering thank you very much.

"Well, I'm Sun Wukong, how you liking Beacon so far? Up to your standards?" He says again, still in the low voice.

"I'm Blake, and it's good, not much to complain about yet," Blake responds before turning back to the front of the lecture hall to at least look like she's paying attention. 

"Cool cool. Yeah I love it here. Food could be better though." Sun jokes, laughing a little to himself. He turns, putting his face directly in front of Blakes with a suspicious facial expression. "Say you look real familiar, you sure this is our first time meeting?" 

Blake flinches away from his face getting so close to hers. "Unless you count us running into each other yesterday then no." She says scooting away from him. 

"Hmmmmm ok whatever you say Blake," he responds, still looking suspiciously at Blake's face, but at least he's moved from right in front of it now.

_Fuck maybe he knows Adam, he is a faunus you never know. But it's not like every faunus knows who each other are, we may be a small community but not that small._

Blake's saved from any further conversation at the bell ringing. Sun seems especially happy at this by the way he jumps up over the desk and hops out of the hall, waving at Blake as he goes. Packing up her stuff she sees that Sun has written his number in the corner of her notebook paper. Scoffing at the winky face he's put next to his name Blake packs the book into her backpack before leaving the hall.

**Ruby: Yes please!! Hey youre out of class now right???**

**Ruby: thats rhetorical Weiss showed me your schedule.**

**Ruby: Were in the caf come eat with us!!!**

_Damnit Weiss_

Blake was planning on skipping lunch as she had a somewhat large breakfast but figuring that Yang might be there, she decides to go. Weiss will also be there so at least she'll be able to schedule their next practice as well. 

Upon arrival to the cafeteria, Blake immediately gets called over by Ruby to their table. When Blake reaches the table she's disappointed to see that Yang isn't here after all. Instead there sits a whole new group of people.

"I told you she'd come," Ruby says shooting Weiss a look. "Anyways let me introduce you, Blake. Everyone this is Blake, she's Weiss's partner for some project. Now everyone introduce yourselves!" She says gesturing to the others sitting with her.

The blonde boy sitting next to Ruby speaks up first, "I'm Jaune" 

"I'm Pyrrha, it's lovely to meet you, Blake," the red-haired girl, Pyrrha, says next. 

Before Blake can say anything back the reddish-orange haired girl stands up saying quickly,

"And I'm Nora! So Blake whatcha studying? Is it English? Nah you're way too fit for that. Must be something athletic huh. Are you new? Or just haven't met anyone? Or-"

But before Nora could say anything else the other boy quietly sitting next to her interrupts her,

"Nora calm down" At this Nora sits back down and giggle, continuing to eat her lunch. "I'm Ren, it's nice to meet you." He almost mumbles before turning back to his food. 

Blake looks around the basically full table of seemingly nice people considering faking a class or something so she could leave. But before she could even open her mouth she hears a yell from behind her. 

"Aw, you guys ordered without me what the hell!"

She turns to see Yang walking over laughing and pouting a little. 

"It's not our fault you're late, also we did text you letting you know. Again not our fault you don't check your scroll." Weiss says not even looking up from her food. Yang plops down beside her pouting and putting an arm around her.

"But Ice Queen we always eat together how else will I be able to force you to spend time with me?" Yang whines with an even larger pout.

"I told you not to call me that Yang. And look Blake just got here you can order with her." Weiss says looking over to where Blake was still standing awkwardly. 

"Ok but we'll miss you, Weiss," Yang says looking over to Blake as well and getting up and turning to walk away but not before blowing a kiss at Weiss.

"Actually I've already eaten sorry, turns out you'll have to order alone after all," Blake says looking towards Yang.

"Well damn. Fine but wait for me to continue eating! And no one ask Blake any embarrassing questions I want to be here for that!" Yang jokes before quickly walking away to go order her food. 

"Blake here come sit," Pyrrha says as she pats the spot next to her on the end. Nora looks at Blake pointing to the seat and nodding happily. 

Blake sits down and Pyrrha turns to her asking, "So Blake Ruby tells us you're new at Beacon, what are you studying?"

"Ballet for now, but I think there might be something else out there for me."

"Oh wow, you must be really good then. How long have you been studying ballet?" Pyrrha asks with a shocked expression. It seems that getting into Beacon for performing arts might have been harder than Blake expected.

"I started dance at 3 I think, but I didn't do ballet until I was about 13. I didn't like it as a kid but my mom wanted me to be a dancer like she had been so I did other styles, like jazz. Never hip-hop though." Blake ends with a laugh. 

"Oh, really the popping and locking isn't for you?" Nora asks with a little laugh as well.

"Well I had tried hip-hop once and 15 minutes into my first class I knew it wasn't for me. I guess you could say I did not like the popping and locking no. Anyways I had asked to go to the washroom and called my mom to ask her to fake an emergency or something to get me out. My mom was a real winner and called the studio crying, something about a great aunt dying I can't remember. But I did get out of class. And even after I left the class they all still made me a card and sent my family flowers for our loss."

Pyrrha and Nora look shocked for a second and then they both burst into laughter. This got the attention of everyone else sitting there. Weiss was especially surprised seeing Pyrrha and Blake laugh together since she doesn't think she's seen Blake truly smile at all.

"Hey what's so funny? Don't leave me out!" Yang whines a little walking back and looking at them laughing hysterically. 

Before anyone can explain what's so funny, Yang sits down next to Blake. Forcing Blake to squish more into Pyrrha to avoid being so close to someone that makes her stomach feel so fuzzy. Pyrrha stops laughing looking quizzically at Blake for a second before quickly turning back into a smile.

"Nothing just Blake being a bad bitch!" Nora basically screams, still howling with laughter.

"That's not surprising look at her," Yang says turning to look at Blake and winking. 

Blake can feel her face heat up and start to burn. She is thankfully saved by Weiss calling her from the other end of the table.

"Blake I think we should meet Friday at 3, again in studio, for practice," Weiss calls from down the table. Blake sends a thumbs-up back to her, at this Blake catches sight of the time on her watch.

"Oh I have to go now I have a class soon." Blake says turning to Yang, "could you uh" Yang nods and moves out so that Blake can get out. 

"It was so nice to meet you Blake, feel free to eat with us anytime," Pyrrha says sending a soft smile towards Blake. 

"You to Pyrrha, let's see each other soon then," Blake says while waving bye to everyone else at the table. Just before leaving the cafeteria, she takes a look back over her shoulder to see Pyrrha poking and bugging Yang with a large smile on her face. Thinking nothing of it Blake leaves and starts her walk to her next class. 

Once in the class, and sat down Blake tries to figure out why sitting so close to Yang made her stomach buzz.

_Oh god do I like her? I can't right I just met her. But then again my stomach had those butterflies when she sat next to me. Maybe Adam was right, maybe I am a slut. No, he's wrong, don't think about him. Either way, I still can't tell if she's dating Weiss. She is flirty with her but Weiss doesn't seem to reciprocate these flirts back. Weiss is the Ice Queen though, maybe she just doesn't like PDA. Would it be weird to ask if they're dating? Maybe next time I see them together I'll subtly bring it up._

Pulled out of her thoughts by the professors' entrance, Blake pulls out her paper and starts to take notes.


	6. You Thought What Now?

In the next 2 weeks, Blake and Weiss practice a total of 5 times. Which, in Blake's opinion, might be a bit overkill. However, she isn't complaining because at every practice they've had so far Yang has shown up for a surprise visit. By now Blake has come to the conclusion that, 

a) Despite not knowing Yang for long, or at all really, she has a big fat whopping crush on her. And

b) Yang and Weiss are definitely dating

She didn't even need to subtly bring it up because why else would Yang randomly drop by. She once showed up under the pretense that Weiss had forgotten her water right when Weiss was drinking from her water bottle. And Blake prides herself in her ability to think rationally and not to read into every situation. 

So that's why Blake felt especially foolish the next day.

She and Ruby had met up at a local coffee shop a couple of times in the past 2 weeks. And Blake has honestly been enjoying her talks with Ruby. Ruby is content to talk for the majority of the conversation and let Blake sit there and sip her tea silently. The vibes were perfect. 

But the next day had already started off on a rough note when Ruby announced that Weiss would be joining them. It's not that Blake hated Weiss, they were becoming closer with all the hours practicing, but Blake liked their already set vibe.

When Blake enters the coffee shop and sees Ruby seemingly getting scolded by Weiss. Sitting down and grabbing her drink, Blake makes a mental note to thank them for getting it, she laughs a little at the hurt puppy expression on Ruby's face. 

"You know if you did the dishes for once we wouldn't be having this conversation," Weiss harumphs before turning to Blake, "Hello Blake how are you today?"

How quickly Weiss can go from scolding to a normal smile is only slightly concerning to Blake.

"Good good, how are you, Weiss?" Blake responds, blowing on her tea.

"I'm well, but I would be doing better if Ruby here would wash the dishes for once," Weiss says shooting Ruby a nasty glare.

_Ice Queen can really be scary sometimes. Remind me not to get on her bad side._

Ruby whines and looks at Blake for help.

"Oh so you guys live together, how's that going for you? Other than the dirty dishes I'm hearing about" Blake says smiling at Ruby. 

"Well, it's just great! We have a weekly movie night, in the past, we all picked one but now we alternate who picks each week. And no one's allowed to complain! But gods does Yang pick the worst movies sometimes." Ruby responds, taking Blake's bait excitably. Weiss just rolls her eyes at the obvious conversation change.

"Oh, Yang lives with you too? Isn't that awkward sometimes?" Blake asks with half smile half grimace.

"What living with 2 sisters who aren't afraid to argue? Awkward? No. Annoying? Most definitely" Weiss says sipping her coffee.

_I'm really gonna have to spell it out aren't I?_

"Uh, no, I meant living with a couple." Blake awkwardly says.

Both Weiss and Ruby's faces both shift to udder confusion. They alternate looking at each other and at Blake like she just grew another head.

"What couple?" Ruby asks after a couple of seconds of silence.

"You know...Weiss and Yang?" Blake says getting quieter as she trails off at the end.

_I have a feeling I've said something very wrong_

Weiss and Ruby look at each other for a second before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Blake's face burns with embarrassment.

 _I have definitely said something wrong_

"Ew! Nooo! Gross! Why would you think that?" Weiss says laughing with a disgusted look on her face.

"She always finds a reason to stop by during our practices, why else would she come?" Blake says, whining a little, finding it hard to believe Weiss. 

Somehow Ruby and Weiss laugh even harder.

"Oh, Blake this is too good! I can't, I can't" Ruby squeals with laughter.

Blake slumps down in her seat, impossibly embarrassed. 

"No Blake, no, me and Yang are not dating. And we will never date." Weiss finishes with a grimace.

"Then why does she show up at our practices all the time?" Blake asks frustrated. 

Weiss and Ruby look astonished.

"I didn't know you were that oblivious sometimes Blake. It'll make sense eventually. I hope." Weiss says while Ruby is still giggling.

_That doesn't make any sense. I'd like to know now, thank you very much. At least I know they're not dating. But Yang's gorgeous there's no way she's single._

Blake takes their answer, ignoring how infuriating it might be, and changes the subject.

"Anyways Ruby how're your classes going?"

Thankfully Ruby loves to talk about her classes and the subject switches to school.

_________________________

Still heavily embarrassed, and very confused at the girls' answers, Blake leaves the coffee shop to spend some time at the library studying. 

Recently Blake has been spending most of her free time at the library, either reading or studying for her classes, to avoid her dorm like the plague. The lack of any background noise one second, and then random screams of people in the hall the next, was keeping Blake an anxious mess. So the quiet solitude of the library was a blessing. 

Arriving at the library and heading to her favourite corner Blake catches sight of Sun already sitting in one of the seats. 

"Oh sorry, Sun I'll find somewhere else to sit," Blake says turning around to walk away.

"No no, come sit! I always study better with others anyways." Sun says gesturing to the seat across from him.

Blake hesitantly sits down and pulls out her stuff to get started. Sun smiles at her before going back to doing whatever he was doing before.

A couple of minutes go by before Blake starts to fiddle with her bow. Her ears have been painfully objecting staying pulled down all day, every day. While massaging them before bed has helped a little, it still isn't enough for the pain to go away.

Hoping that Sun isn't looking, Blake tries to subtly move her faunus ears under the bow trying to get them into a slightly more comfortable place.

"Uh whatcha doing there Blake?" Sun asks sounding confused and yet intrigued.

_Shit. I should have gone to the washroom or something. How am I supposed to explain this?_

"Uhh, nothing just an itchy head. Ha ha." Blake lamely tries to lie. 

"Yeah no that's not it......" Sun says doing the whole "head tilted up, and pointer finger tapping the chin" move.

"No that's definitely it. I have a super dry scalp and it's always super itchy. Super gross. We should stop talking about it, that's how gross it is." Blake lies, very, badly. 

Sun doesn't drop it but does go quiet for a minute. After a couple of minutes of blissful silence, he says, feeling more like a shout with how quiet the library is,

"I knew I recognized you! You went to Khan, didn't you? Hung around with Adam Taurus? I knew it! Neptune is totally wrong, I do deserve to be a junior detective." He says, looking very proud of his detective skills.

Meanwhile, Blake is internally–and externally–freaking out

_Oh no, he does know Adam. Does that mean he's gonna blab I'm here? He wouldn't, but then again I just met him. I don't know what he'll do._

Blake's internal panic is brought to a stop when Sun speaks up again.

"But wait Adam would never hang with a non-faunus, would he?" Sun stops looking proud, going back to the investigator look.

_Oh thank the gods for this little black bow_

"But you do have her face......and her name........there's no way it isn't you!" 

Sun seems to be having a brain spasm, unable to put the dots together. His face has started to scrunch up and he pokes his fingers into his temple in concentration. 

"But it makes sense that Adam wouldn't be able to find you if you were pretending to be a human.......and everyone's looking for a faunus right now....." Sun mutters to himself.

"They're what now?" Blake says before slapping a hand over her mouth.

_Fuck I didn't mean to say that out loud._

"So you are that Blake!" Sun exclaims happily.

_Guess the cats out of the bag. No pun intended._

Sighing Blake replies, "Yes I'm _that_ Blake. But you have to promise to keep it between us." Bake finishes with a deadly glare at Sun.

"Yes yes of course. Ha can't believe I was right, junior detective pro." Sun says, back to the overly proud look. 

Blake shakes her head a little and goes back to work. She gets some undisturbed work done for about 5 minutes before she can feel Sun looking at her. 

Holding back a sigh, Blake looks up saying with slight annoyance in her voice, "I can tell you want to ask something. Go ahead" Blake prompts feeling a little afraid of what he might ask.

"Well it's just......why'd you leave? Things sounded good from what I heard." Sun says curiously but kind.

"Things probably were good for Adam. It....it's," Blake sighs, "Ok this really stays between us ok? No one can know." Blake looks at Sun before continuing. "That means no small rumours or anything. Got it?" Sun nods seriously. Blake takes a deep breath.

"To keep it simple I'll just say Adam wasn't the nicest partner. And I knew I had to leave while I had the chance or I never would." Blake says simply, hoping the message comes across.

Sun stands up and moves to sit next to Blake to give an awkward side hug. Blake laughs a little, ignoring the way her throat has choked up and the stinging in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that must have been tough," Sun says sadly, "I was honestly expecting you to say it was the violent so-called protesting he was organizing." Sun finishes off lamely.

Blake stops trying not to sob for a second.

"The what?" She asks wide-eyed.

Sun looks like a deer in headlights. "You know the uhhh riots and stuff......" He trails off.

"No Sun I do not know. Explain." Blake says doing a 180 and moving onto an interrogating voice.

"Well, I'm sure you've seen the news right? The White Fang group? That's run by Adam. I thought he would have told you since he's said multiple times you were completely in support of it but just couldn't be there......oh yeah that does sound super fishy now that I say it out loud." Sun looks off, seemingly putting together the pieces of Adams lies.

"I was not in support of that! What the hell! I mean yeah sure, he brought up his ideas a couple of times. And I could tell he was happy at the White Fang's actions. But to run it? I didn't know he had that in him." Blake seethes. 

"So you mean you had no idea this was even happening?" Sun asks.

"No, I didn't. Adam purposely kept me separate from his life, and for the most part, I was happy. He always made sure the news was on so I could see the White Fang's actions. And he always asked what I thought of them. But I never knew he was the one doing it!" Blake whisper shouts, still very aware they are in a public library.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing? You can't be in trouble for something you never did, even if you knew Adam closely." Sun rationalizes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just.....I knew he was keeping secrets but I thought it was the normal side chick thing, not this." Blake murmurs, "Sorry Sun this was a lot, I think I'm gonna head back." She says as she starts to pack up her things. 

"Valid. But hey I'm always here to talk, about anything, not just this crazy Adam stuff. You got my number so don't be afraid to use it." Sun says with a smile and wave.

Blake politely waves back before exiting the library.

_What the fuck was that. I'm exhausted, I deserve a nice, long nap after....whatever that was._

Immediately after arriving at her dorm, Blake sheds her shoes and hops into her bed for a nap, not even bothering to change her clothes.


	7. Netflix and Chill?

Now that the midterm is at the end of the week Weiss and Blake have been practicing nonstop. Practice has Blake getting back to her dorm late every night, exhausted beyond belief, and her classes have her up early morning, still exhausted after a restless sleep. 

Functioning on only a couple of hours of sleep and a cup of coffee Blake arrives at her English class, sitting down next to Sun. 

"Hiya Blake," Sun says with a smile.

 _Brothers how can he function this early?_

"Hi Sun," Blake grumbles back, getting her notes out and ready for class. 

"Huh I knew you weren't a morning person but this is a new look for you," Sun laughs with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, well, Weiss has us practicing late every night. And I want to get a good grade, I do, but I'm starting to feel like it's little overkill. And I can't seem to get a decent sleep even though I'm exhausted. Ugh!" Blake groans, "Oh, sorry for complaining," She says sheepishly.

"No no complain all you want, I'm here to listen. I give great advice. Like now. I say you tell Weiss that this schedule is too much! I'm sure one day of rest can't hurt." Sun exclaims.

Blake laughs softly, "I'll be sure to tell her that." Knowing full well she won't. 

"That's right, talk some sense into her," Sun says puffing up his chest, looking proud of himself with his good advice. 

They both turn their attention to the professor starting the lecture.

_____________________

"So where you off to now?" Sun asks after the lecture is done.

"Usually I meet Ruby and group at the cafeteria for some lunch. You could come too, no one would mind." Blake says sensing Sun has something he needs to tell her.

"I will take you up on that offer, and who knows maybe I can talk some sense into Weiss while we're there." He jokes. They both laugh as they exit the lecture hall.

Once they reach the outdoors, Sun nudges Blake onto a path with fewer people on it.

 _Guess what he wants to say is private_

"Alright Sun what's up?" Blake asks, trying to mask the worry shining through.

"I don't want to freak you out but I think you should know Adam is looking for you," Sun whispers loud enough so Blake can just barely hear him. 

"Yes I assumed that, or are you forgetting the bow on my head," She says rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean he's got people looking for you," Sun says, not hiding the worried expression on his face.

 _Oh this is serious then_

"How bad is it?" Blake asks, now looking worried as well.

"I don't know for sure, I'm only hearing rumours, but I do know he's serious about finding you. I've heard he's got people looking all around for you, I think he's guessing you couldn't have gotten far. And while they are looking for a faunus, I can't imagine a bow will be able to help you for much longer. 

"Thanks for telling me Sun," Blake says, not at all concealing her fear. She doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if Adam were to find her. She knows that she wouldn't be able to just transfer back to Khan Academy. She can't tell, however, if that's good or bad. 

"Ah shit, I didn't mean to make you paranoid or anything. Just thought you should know, ya know? Here let's change the subject." Sun says quickly, hoping to lift Blakes spirit and take her mind away from Adam, even for a bit.

"No, I would rather know he's coming and be paranoid than taken completely by surprise. Don't worry I can think of somethings to do to hide. But yes let's change the subject, please." Blake says, looking off into the distance, seemingly in another world. 

The pair are slowly making their way across campus but, the conversation has reached a halt. It's obvious to Sun that Blake is freaking out, but he doesn't know what to do to help. Following his gut, he starts to ramble on about his days in the past week. Going into detail about his junior detective work with Neptune, his classes, and hell even his meals. He really is trying but it seems to be a lost cause, Blake has not yet zoned back into this realm.

Arriving at the cafeteria Blake can't even fathom the idea of eating, she leads Sun to the table they usually sit at, and falls into the seat at the end. 

"Everyone this is Sun, my friend from English. Sun this is everyone." Blake says gesturing Sun to the group, not even paying attention to everyone's introductions, still reeling from the news. 

Blake is startled back into the conversation when a hand appears before her eyes, "-Blake...earth to Blake?", she follows to hand to see Sun, badly, trying to hide his concern. "Did you want to get something to eat?" He asks.

"No, I'm not really that hungry right now, sorry." She replies sheepishly, aware of everyone's curious eyes on her. It's not every day she's so disorientated. 

"No problemo! I'll be right back everyone." Sun says walking away with his natural skip in his step. 

"Everything alright?" Blake hears from her side. She turns to look, only to see Yang's face right in front of hers.

 _I was really not paying attention to what I was doing_

Blake's face heats up, borderline burning, and she stumbles out "No, yeah, yeah, I'm doing good, just a case of a bad night's sleep, no biggy, uhh everything alright with you?" Now her face is burning up something new, it must be bright red by now. 

_Oh god was that even a sentence? Way to make a fool out of yourself Blake, good on you._

Thankfully, Yang only laughs, "I'm doing good as well, and trust me I know the feeling. Those dorm beds suck something new, don't they? I had to put like 4 extra soft things on top just to not break my back."

Blake perks up at the melodic sound of Yang's laughter. "Yeah my backs killing me, it's hard to relax on a wooden plank. That and Weiss has us practicing all the time now, but you probably already know that." Blake says, proud of herself for not saying a garbled mess of a sentence this time. 

"I do know that, but that's the Ice Queen for ya. Always the perfectionist." Yang replies, ignoring the shout from Weiss at the other end of the table. "But if you want help relaxing you should come over sometime?" Yang spits out quickly.

 _Does she mean......?_

At the shocked look on Blake's face, Yang sputters, "Oh gods no, not like that! Just a movie night! All Netflix. No chill." The loveliest shade of pink blooms bright across Yang's face. 

Blake blurts out a "Yes!" before even thinking. Coughing, and composing herself a little bit, she says in a normal tone, "I'd love to."

"Great! How about Friday?"

Before Blake can say anything back, she feels Sun sit down next to her. Effectively scooting her into Yang. Her face has calmed down, but after being squished next to the hottest person she's ever seen, Blake can feel her face burning up again. She mumbles a quick "sorry" and Yang only smiles in return.

"Fridays great, I'll get your address from Ruby." She whispers. Something about this moment feels private, almost intimate, but Blake doesn't want to read too much into the situation and get her hopes up. 

The moment is broken, however, when Sun leans over and shoves a grilled cheese into Blake's face.

"I know you said you weren't hungry butttt I think you should still eat something."

 _Really Sun? Now?_

Blake glares back at Sun for a second for ruining the moment, wanting to be mad. But realizing that he means well, and wants to make Blake feel better she puts on a smile, "Thanks Sun, how much was it?" She says, moving to grab her wallet from her bag.

"I got it, no biggie! Here eat up," Sun says, putting the sandwich down and turning to converse with Nora and Jaune. Blake unwraps the sandwich, turning to the side to continue her conversation with Yang, only to see a confused and almost sad look on Yang's face. Before she can ask about it though, it's gone and Yang is back to smiling like the sun, only slightly dimmer than usual. 

_Huh, I wonder what that face was all about?_


	8. Who Was That?

Due to the (almost excessive) amount of practicing Blake and Weiss did for their midterm, it's no surprise that it does off without a hitch. 

"Now that was almost perfection. Not perfect, of course since we both still have much to improve on, but I think the closest to perfection in the class. I will riot if we don't get a good grade." Weiss says at the end of class, after watching everyone else perform. 

_Damn, she's intense. I think that was supposed to be a compliment?_

"Yeah totally," Blake says lamely. 

Ok so maybe her mind was elsewhere and not focused on the confusing possible compliment Weiss was trying to give her. For the past couple of days, all she could think about was her and Yangs' movie night. She had already planned out her outfit, something simple but effective. A nice soft sweater for comfort and a pair of leggings to show off her ass. What could she say, Blake knew her assets. 

"So Yang mentioned you're coming over tonight?" Weiss asks, looking intently at Blake.

"Yup. Is that not okay or?" Blake says, sensing there's something she doesn't know. 

"No no, it's totally fine. Ruby and I were headed out tonight anyways, so we won't disturb you or anything." Weiss says with a sneaky smile. 

_Oh no, she knows. But how? I thought I was pretty subtle about it._

"Oh cool. Thanks for that I guess." Blake says curiously, hoping she is reading Weiss right.

All she gets in return is another smile, bordering the smirk line a little too close for Blake's comfort. 

They walk in silence to the exit of the building, once outside Weiss speaks up. 

"Well I'm going this way," Weiss says pointing her thumb behind her, Blake turns to look in the direction and gasps at the sight of someone in the distance with shocking red hair staring right at her. She is (thankfully) too far to tell who it is, but she doesn't want to guess. Blake blinks hard and shakes her head a little, and opening her eyes again, the person is gone. 

Weiss turns behind her to see nothing of suspicion, looking back at Blake quizzically. 

"Is something there?" She asks.

"No just thought I saw something. Anyways I'm going this way so see you later," Blake speeds out, quickly turning and walking away, thoughts running a mile a minute. 

_How'd he find me? The only person who knows is Sun, and I trust him. I haven't done anything to get anyone to notice me. Was that even him? Maybe not, he's not one to back down. Maybe he's only waiting his time till I'm really alone._

That last thought scares her the most and so she walks quickly back to her dorm, constantly looking around her surroundings for anyone with red hair, or anyone suspicious looking at all at this point. Getting into her dorm she goes over to the window, doing a quick sweep of the area, before shutting the blinds and turning the lights off. It's best to look like no one is there. She walks to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door, before sitting next to the shower and pulling out her scroll, and pulling up Sun's contact. 

The scroll rings once before his voice fills the other end.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" He says, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Oh nothing much just walking back and saw someone looking suspiciously like Adam, no biggie," She rushes out, faking a casual tone.

"You saw WHAT! Oh my gods, Blake are you okay? Did he come at you? What happened?" Sun loudly shouts through the scroll, Blake has to tilt her own scroll away from her ear to prevent breaking an eardrum.

"I came out of the building with Weiss after our midterm, which went perfectly by the way, and I turned to look down the street and I saw him standing there. One second he was there and then the next, poof he's gone. Weiss didn't see him or anything, not that she would know what to look for." Blake stops talking to sigh, "I think I'm just a little paranoid after finding out he's got people looking for me." She finishes.

"Wow that's.....that's a lot. I didn't tell anyone about you, not even to brag to Neptune about my amazing detective skills, so maybe it was someone who looks strangely super like Adam? Or you imagined it?" He says.

"Yeah maybe...." Blake says, not fully believing it. 

"Here let's talk about something else. What's up for the weekend? And don't say studying it makes me sad." Sun jokes, trying to change to subject.

Blake immediately feels her face flush, "Well I'm going over to Yangs for a movie later so..."

Sun gasps on the other end of the line. 

"Scandalous! The great Blake Belladonna going over to a girls' house for some Netflix and chill." She can practically hear the eyebrow wiggling happening.

"No not like that, no chilling happening. Just some pure platonic Netflix watching. No biggie." Blake rambles out.

"Blake I'm not stupid, I have eyes. And these eyes could see the way you were looking at Yang the other day in the caf. Don't try to fool me." Sun teases, and Blake groans while he laughs. 

"Ok ok so maybe I have a little crush, a LITTLE one, but I'm telling you this is a platonic hangout. She said so herself." Blake harrumphs. 

_Gods maybe all that time with Weiss is rubbing off on me_

"Yeahhhh, sure Blake I believe you, nothing sus happening at all," Sun says sarcastically. "So for this totally platonic Netflix night, what are ya wearin?" He teased. 

"Seriously Sun?" Blake sighs, "Just a normal sweater with some normal leggings, dressing for comfort here." 

_Gods I hope he can be fooled by that_

"Hmm, yeah leggings are good....shows off your dump truck ass....Yang'll love that." Sun hums.

Blake's face flames, "M-my whAt?" She squeaks into her scroll.

Sun laughs in return, "Your dump truck ass! I thought you would like the phrasing," he pauses to laugh some more, "But seriously leggings _will_ show off your ass and _Yang_ will love it."

Blake sighs, face still burning, "Sun I'm telling you she doesn't like me like that, this really is a purely platonic hangout." 

"Ah ah ah but you like her like that don't cha" Blake can, again, hear the eyebrow wiggling happening.

Another sigh comes from Blake, "Yes Sun I like her like that. But that doesn't mean she likes me back. And I don't want to get my hopes up for anything." 

The line goes quiet for a minute.

"Blake I'm being totally serious here, she definitely likes you. And I think the only one that doesn't know is you." Sun says seriously, giving up the teasing act.

"Sun I appreciate the support but I really don't wanna be getting my hopes up for something that might never happen," Blake says starting to fiddle with the ends of her sleeves. 

"Alright but I'm telling you if you could see the way she was looking at you the other day."

Blake perks up slightly, still hesitant to believe Sun, "How'd she look at me then?"

"Like a 13-year-old pining for their older, hotter, crush," Sun says.

Blake can't help but laugh at his answer.

"Whaaaat I'm serious here!" Sun whines.

"Yeah that's why it's so funny," Blake says, calming down a little but still giggling. 

"Finnnee ok let's talk about something else I don't like this teasing Blake" Sun whined. Blake laughed a little at the pout in his voice.

"Sorry, Sun I gotta shower and get ready for my totally _platonic_ hang out tonight. But I'll talk to you later. And tell me if you hear anything about Adam. Ok?"

"Alrighty. Have fun at your Netflix and chill night. Byeee" Sun hangs up before Blake can state, yet again, how platonic this movie night is. 

She sighs and shakes her head, getting up from the floor to take a shower and get ready.

_________________________

While drying her hair Blake gets a text from an unknown number. Trying not to go straight to panic mode, she shakily picks up her scroll to read the message. 

**Unknown Number: hey! it's yang here. just realized you don't have my number or address lol. anyways heres my number. and address.**

***Location Attached***

_Oh thank the gods it's just Yang. Oh my gods it's Yang_

Blake puts down her towel and starts to pace around her bathroom thinking of a response. 

"Come on Blake it's just a text pull yourself together. How hard can it be to think of a good response? But seriously what do you say to that. Anything Blake you can say anything to that, it's the start of the conversation that's the whole point. True true, but what do I actually say." She mutters to herself. "Alright just be casual. Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

 **Blake: Hi Yang. Thanks for the address I forgot about that. What time should I come over?**

"That's casual enough. Yeah. Good job Blake." She nods to herself, moving out of the bathroom to get dressed. 

Opening her underwear drawer Blake can't help but think about what Sun had said. 

"Ok so maybe she likes you Blake but that doesn't mean tonight's gonna go anywhere. Don't get your hopes up. Just regular underwear. Just like any other night. Nothing special."

Despite her saying this to herself, Blake still picks up a nicer pair of underwear.

 _Maybe just in case._

Putting on her clothes Blake hears her text tone go off again. Giddily she walks back into the bathroom to grab it.

 **Yang: how about 6? we can order take out too if you wanted?**

Blake's eyes widen, "Ok so that sounds kinda datey. Maybe Sun had a little bit of truth in him." She mutters to herself. 

_I really should stop talking to myself shouldn't I?_

**Blake: Take out sounds good. See you at 6!**

Blake looked at the address, around a 25-minute walk, and then the clock, 5:03. 

"Ok so leave at 5:35, that gives me about half an hour to do my makeup. Nice." 

Blake spends the next 30 minutes doing her makeup, not too much since she wants to appear casual and getting dressed, not forgetting to tie down her faunus ears. 

Right as she was about to leave, holding the door handle, the (possible) Adam sighting comes to her mind. 

_It's ok, probably wasn't even him anyways. Right? Definitely. Maybe I'll speed walk there._

Taking a deep breath Blake leaves her room to speed walk over to Yangs.


	9. All Netflix No Chill

The (speed) walk over went without a hitch, but since she had walked way faster than she had planned for Blake was here about 10 minutes early.

Standing in the lobby of the apartment building Blake checks her phone for the thousandth time.

 _Still 5:53. Ok what to do, what to do. I could just text her I'm here early. I guess I'll do that._

**Blake: Hey I'm here a bit early. I also don't know your room number to come up.**

_Wow that sounds awkward. Don't know another way to say it though._

She waits for about 1 minute before she feels her phone buzz.

 **Yang <3: oh shoot sorry about that. its apartment 237. you can come up now lol.**

_lol? That wasn't a joke, was it? Blake, you are reading way too much into this._

Blake hops into the elevator, which she notices moves slowly and loudly, and makes her way to the apartment. She knocks once before the door was opened. She comes face to face with the radiance of Yang smiling brightly. 

"Hi come on in," Yang says moving out of the way to allow Blake in. 

Walking in Blake does a quick sweep of the apartment. The kitchen is to the right, looking over to the living room, and on her left is a hallway, presumably with the bedrooms and bathroom(s?). Decently sized for 3 people. 

"Nice place." She says, looking around still. 

"Heh thanks," Yang replies.

 _Ok so this is awkward. Maybe showing up to her house without ever hanging out before was not such a good idea._

Thankfully Yang speaks up again before it can get more awkward, "So what were you thinking for dinner? Pizza's probably the easiest but anything works." 

"Pizza's good," Blake says. 

"Great, might be faster just to go there and get it," Yang says, making a thinking expression and looking away from Blake. 

"No!" Blake shouts before she can think about what would be a reasonable response. Yang turns quickly back to Blake, eyes wide, clearly shocked at the sudden outburst.

Blake clears her throat a little, "I mean how about we just order delivery? It's been a long day, ya know the midterm presentation and walking here. I'll pay for the delivery and everything." She stumbles out. 

Yang continues to look shocked for a moment, before starting to laugh, "Yeah I wasn't up to walking there much either, we can order in no biggie." Yang moves towards the couch and plops down, patting the seat beside her. Blake hesitantly takes off her shoes before walking over and sitting next to Yang. 

Yang scoots a little closer, flush next to Blake, and pulls up the website on her phone. "Ok so what do you like on your pizza, and don't say pineapple." 

Blake laughs a little, "No not pineapple. I like anchovies though."

Yang makes a face, and Blake laughs harder. 

"Blaaake please tell me you're joking," Yang whines. 

"No not joking, but we can get something else. I like the casual pepperoni and cheese as well." Blake giggles.

"Pepperoni and cheese it is. No anchovies," Yang mumbles. 

They sit in silence while Yang orders, Blake still taking the time to look around the apartment. Now she catches the smaller decor around it, like the photos on the wall next to the couch. 

"Alright, pizza is ordered now next on the list we have movie selection. So whatcha feeling for today? Comedy? Romance? Horror?" Yang asks changing her voice when listing the categories, laughing for comedy, wistful for romance, and very deep for horror. 

"Hmm, I don't know, definitely not horror though. Maybe a comedy?" Blake says.

 _No need for horror my life is scary enough as is._

Yang pulls up Netflix on the TV and they scroll for about 5 minutes before deciding on a movie. A couple of minutes in there's a knock on the door, and Yang gets up and comes back with the pizza and some plates. But that's the only interruption throughout the watching of the movie, not including the laugh breaks. 

That is until Blake starts to fiddle with her bow. Her ears have passed the point of protesting and are now rioting on her head 24/7. No amount of massaging has been able to help at all. She doesn't even know what to do at this point but clearly keeping them down more than necessary wasn't the right move. 

Clearly, Yang could tell something was up since she paused the movie and looked at Blake expectantly. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked oh so kindly. 

"Yup yup. Everything's good. No problem here. Why?" Blake lied (badly). 

_It's insane how bad I am at lying since I've been doing it my whole life._

"It's just your fiddling a lot and..um...I don't want to like bore you or anything. We didn't need to pick this movie. We can watch another if you're bored.." Yang mumbles self consciously. 

_Aw shit she thinks I'm bored! And I've made her feel bad!_

"No no I'm not bored," Blake says enthusiastically "I just have.....ummmm.....a headache! Yeah, I have a headache. Nothing's wrong. I'm not bored. I'm really loving the movie!" Blake adds, ignoring how she wouldn't be able to tell anyone a thing about this movie since she's been sneaking glances at Yang the whole time. Her mind constantly playing "Yang next to me" again and again. And it wasn't fully a lie, her faunus ears have been causing her more headaches recently. 

"Ok," Yang says clearly not believing Blake's bad lie at all. "It's ok if you are. We really can pick another movie, it's not a big deal." 

"I like this one. We don't need to change it. Here let's play it again." Blake says as she grabs the remote and plays the movie. She smiles at Yang before leaning back and getting comfortable again. 

Yang looks suspiciously at her before settling down again to continue watching the movie. 

Again only about 10 minutes go by before Blake starts to fiddle with her bow. She can see Yang side glancing at her every couple of seconds.

Yang sighs before grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. She turns expectantly at Blake, saying "I'm not stupid ok? I know something is up. And I can respect if it's something private and you don't want to tell me but at least tell me ok?" She huffs out. She takes a quick deep breath composing herself before continuing, "I know we don't know each other all that well but I would like to get to know you better." She ends with, looking slightly dejected at the situation.

"No no, I want to get to know you as well. And yeah I guess this is something.....private," Yang perks up with the realization that Blake wants to know her better, but goes back to being visibly dejected at the chance that Blake won't tell her, 

"But" Blake cuts in before Yang can become more dejected, "I don't mind telling you. I think."

Yang instantaneously perks up again. "Really? I don't mean to pressure you or anything. It's totally ok if you don't want to tell me I can wait." 

"No, I......I trust you." Blake says, flushing slightly.

She can't explain why she feels as though she can trust Yang while knowing almost nothing about her. 

"I trust you too Blake," Yang says with a soft expression. Blake only flushes harder at the fondness in Yang's eyes.

"Ok...um...so don't freak out or anything," Blake says moving her arms up to her bow.

"Wow that doesn't worry me at all" Yang jokes trying to ease the tension. She opens her mouth to say something else when Blake pulls the bow through and her faunus ears pop up.

Blake stares at Yang, who hasn't stopped staring at her faunus ears for 2 deadly silent minutes before squeaking out an awkward "Surprise..." lame jazz hands and all. 

"That's...uhhh...not really what I was expecting to be honest," Yangs says, finally breaking the silence. Blake's face falls a little. 

"OH! It's not a bad thing! I don't really know what I was expecting ya know? But it wasn't that. Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Yang rambles on, clearly embarrassed at not knowing what to say.

Blake simply laughs at Yang's rambles, finding them endearing. 

"Now that the cats out of the bag," Yang jokes looking at Blake smugly, proud of her pun skills. Blake shakes her head with a smile, giggling a little. "But why hide it though? I mean I know Beacon has its issues with certain individuals but...I don't know I didn't think it was that bad. I guess I wouldn't know first hand though." Yang asks hesitantly. 

_Guess it's time for all the cats to come out of the bag_

"It's sorta a long story..." Blake starts. At this Yang turns the TV off completely, shifting around to look at Blake ready to listen. Blake smiles before continuing,

"You know I went to Khan right?" Yang nods, looking only slightly lost. "Well, I didn't go alone. It looked as though I had a picture-perfect life ya know, good grades, great education, great skill, and of course a perfect boyfriend, always there to cheer me on. There at every practice, every rehearsal for every show. The seemingly perfect guy, what's there to complain about."

Blake can see that Yang was already catching on.

"But, and I'm assuming you know where I'm about to go with this, turns out he was just a really good actor. Every practice or rehearsal or show or anything there was always something I did wrong or could improve on. And he made sure I fixed it. And if I didn't....well you could probably assume what that meant. He......"

Yang reached out her hand to grab Blakes, "Blake I get it. You don't have to continue I understand." She said trying to provide some peace to the shaking Blake.

"No no, I've never really told anything this so it just feels weird. But I want to continue. I really do trust you." Blake smiled, ignoring how watery her eyes were getting and the choking in her throat. Yang nodded back with a smile, not letting go of Blake's hand.

"He was controlling and jealous an-and a master manipulator who had everyone on his side. And I was so alone Yang, and I didn't know what to do. I was never allowed friends, there was no one I could even _think_ about talking to." Blake stops to sniffle a little, allowing the tears to drop silently "And so I took it for so long until one day I was basically scouted by professor Ozpin for Beacon. He showed up for some tour or something and had seen me practicing. Honestly, I think he just knew, cause he pulled me aside and told me no one else had to be involved in my transfer, not even the headmaster. Which yeah looking back was super odd but hey I needed an out. And so I left. I knew he would go looking for me, and I didn't know anything about Beacons treatment of faunus, so I hid it. He would be looking for a faunus and I wasn't one simple as that." 

Blake finishes, now crying freely, finally looking up from their joined hands to Yang's face. Which, to her surprise, was bearing some unshed tears as well. 

"I guess that was the long way of answering your simple question huh," Blake chokes out, hoping for some humour to lighten the mood. Yang dimly laughs a little. 

"Maybe heh. But Blake I'm so glad you told me. Thank you for trusting me with this." Yang says smiling softly, now stroking her thumb across Blake's wrist. "I honestly don't know what to say but, Blake, he had no right to do any of that to you. And you're so strong for leaving." She continues softly.

Blake is now crying earnestly and goes back to looking down at her hands. Her face flushes a little and a small smile breaks out when she sees Yang's hand stroking hers. 

A couple of minutes go by before Blake feels pressure on her forehead. She looks up to see Yang's face a couple of inches before hers, with her forehead rested on Blakes. 

"It's ok now. Alright. I got you. What do you say we put on something easy ok? And we can relax." Yang whispers. Blake nods softly, a few tears still spilling. Yang smiles, "Ok" she whispers out before getting up and turning on the TV again. She puts on some bad reality TV (Blake wasn't paying much attention) and sits back down. But not before grabbing a blanket and laying it over both of them, forcing Blake to scoot closer and essentially cuddle Yang. 

Trying to be bold, Blake scoots closer and puts her head on Yang's shoulder. And she is rewarded with Yang curling her arm around Blake, pulling her into her shoulder more firmly. They both shift a little to get more comfortable but finally sit and relax. 

With her head now on Yang's shoulder, Blake's eyesight is in perfect line with Yang's boobs. At this realization, Blake's face starts to burn. Blake tries to ignore Yang's chest and keeps her eyes up and at the TV. That doesn't mean she doesn't sneak the subtle glance down every couple of minutes, praying Yang doesn't notice. 

_There's no way I'm just reading into this right? Sun did say she likes me but this could be a friendly move. Yeah, she's just being nice. We just had a whole moment of platonic trust. Come on Blake don't read too much into this._

They sit in comfortable silence enjoying the terrible reality TV show on some type of binge stream until they hear someone trying to open the front door. 

Blake shoots up in alarm, faunus ears flickering around to try to detect who could be entering, thoughts immediately going to Adam. 

Her thoughts are brought to a stop with a voice screaming through the door, obviously belonging to Ruby,

"Yaaaannnggg Yyyyyyyannnnnnggg" She whines through the door, "we forgot the keys open upp" An audible thump noise, and an ouch can be heard through the door.

Yang sighs with fondness while getting up from the couch to get to the door. She turns around and silently makes a motion at her own head, reminding Blake that she took off her bow, and points to a door down the hall. 

Blake gets up and goes into the room Yang was pointing at, finding a clean bathroom. She closes the door and starts fixing her bow up, ignoring the obvious dark red flush on her face. 

Leaving the bathroom, but not before splashing some cold water on her face, Blake enters the main room again. Ruby looks happy to see her while Weiss just has a smug look on her face.

_Oh gods I'm still super flushed aren't I?_

__"Hi, Blake! I didn't know you'd still be here." Ruby exclaims walking over to Blake and giving her a hug._ _

__"Yeah Blake, you're still here," Weiss says smugly, shooting a smirk at Yang as well._ _

__"Uh yeah, I can go if that's a problem though..." Blake says hesitantly, looking at Yang for advice._ _

__"No no need we can go to my room to finish," Yang says walking towards Blake, and grabbing her wrist, leading her down the hall. "Weiss" Yang says lastly, shooting Weiss a look, before pulling Blake into her room._ _

__Blake stands there while Yang and Weiss have a silent conversation, staring at each other intensely. She takes the time to absorb Yang's room._ _

__The walls are a soft yellow, and there are posters littered across them. The bed is pushed against the wall, slightly messy, and there's a desk on the opposite wall. Nothing fancy, but the coziest room Blake has seen in a while._ _

__"Hmph sorry about that Weiss is being hard for no reason. Again." Yang says, closing the door swiftly, and moving towards the bed. "Come on," She says, patting the spot next to her. Blake walks over and sits down next to Yang, pleasantly surprised at the softness of the bed._ _

__"Soo since the TV is now out of the option, whatcha want to do now? I can bring back the show we were watching on my laptop if you wanted?" Yang says moving to get comfortable against the headboard._ _

__"Ummmm" Blake mumbles, taking a quick look at her scroll she notes it's getting late, and she can see it's already dark outside. "I think I should be getting home soon, I don't wanna walk back too late ya know." She looks up at Yang self-consciously._ _

__"Oh I'm not letting you walk, no way, I'll drive you back. No problem." Yang says, looking astonished at the idea of Blake walking back alone._ _

__"Oh!" Blake says, shocked a little at the offer, "Thanks, I'm not really in the position to decline." She laughs a little, hoping that came out as a joke, not the depressing truth it is._ _

__"Of course Blake, I am your personal uber for the night," Now that was a joke, and they both laugh at it. "So what do you feel like watching? Unless it's time for you to head back? No worries if you can't stay any longer." She asks._ _

__"No, I can stay. Also, I'm cool with anything again so" Blake trails off, shifting up to the headboard next to Yang._ _

__"So what I'm hearing is more bad reality TV!" Yang says excitedly, "It's my guilty pleasure. Wait not guilty I'm not ashamed about it." Blake laughs at Yang excitedly grabbing her laptop and pulling up the show._ _

__They sit there, not cuddling like they were on the couch but getting close. Blake has once again nudged her head into the crook of Yang's shoulder, but Yang's arm stays at her side. They stay cuddled until Blake can't hide her yawning anymore._ _

__"Alright buddy let's get you home shall we," Yang says closing the laptop and extracting herself from Blake. Blake nods tiredly and also gets up._ _

__At this point Blake can barely keep her eyes open, the days stress catching up to her all at once. so she quietly follows Yang into the main room, pleased to see it empty._ _

___Thank the gods I'm way too tired to deal with Ruby's energy. And all of Weiss's weird looks she's been sending me_ _ _

__They walk out of the apartment and into the elevator in a comfortable silence. Arriving at the building's parking garage Blake looks around guessing which car is Yangs._ _

___Maybe it's the grey one? or maybe the red? Yang looks like she would own something flashy like that_ _ _

__Blake's so busy looking at all the cars that she doesn't notice Yang stopping, bumping right into Yang's back. A little startled at the sudden bump, Yang turns around to laugh at Blake, who's frowning and rubbing her nose._ _

__Once Yang has turned Blake can see what she'll be riding home and–_ _

"You ride a motorcycle?!" Blake almost shouts, the empty parking lot making her voice echo around them. 

"Yup! Blake this is Bumblebee! You're also going to be riding her tonight." Yang says with a wink. Blake feels herself blush for the thousandth time that night. 

Yang turns and shoves a helmet into Blake's hands while she's distracted at the motorcycle, still not done processing it. 

_Brothers this just makes her hotter. Didn't think it was possible but here we are_

Yang has already sat down, with her helmet on as well, by the time Blake is done mentally having a gay panic. Looking towards her, Yang laughs at the dumbstruck expression on her face.

"Come on Blake, hop on," She says patting the seat behind her. Blake slowly puts her helmet on and slides onto the back of the motorcycle. 

Yang turns slightly and puts her hands up to check Blakes helmet. Slowly adjusting the strap on the bottom, patting the top with a now soft, fond smile, and turning forwards again, dragging Blake's hands along her stomach and putting them around herself. 

_Who knew getting on a motorcycle would be so intimate. And erotic._

Face burning more Blake settles in for the ride back. 

"Hold on!" Yang says as she kicks off and starts to drive out of the parking garage. Blake's arms squeeze tighter as she starts to move, and she can feel Yang laugh a little. 

Once Blake gets over the fear of riding a motorcycle, she starts to enjoy the ride. Watching the streets go by without a window but with the wind thrashing against her face instead is a whole new experience, and she loves it. 

The ride goes quickly, unfortunately for Blake who has a newfound love for riding a motorcycle, and soon they arrive at Blakes dorm.

Slowly dismounting from the bike Blake takes off the helmet and holds it out to Yang. Yang puts her hands on it but before she can take it back Blake holds it tight.

"This was fun. We should make it a weekly thing." Blake rushes out, proud of herself for initiating more hangouts.

Yang's face splits into a shining smile, "Yes definitely! Next Friday. I'll even pick you up. Give you the royalty treatment you deserve."

At the promise of next week, Blake lets go of the helmet, her face nodding enthusiastically and smiling bright, coming close but not quite reaching the beaming smile that is currently residing on Yang's face. 

"Ok," Yang says ever so slightly while Blake starts slowly taking a couple of steps back, not turning around just yet, wanting to keep the intimate eye contact for as long as she can. There's just something about Yang's lilac purple eyes that are so captivating to Blake, she could drown in them every day and they would never lose their charm.

But eventually, she has to turn around to get into her building. Putting in the key and opening the door she takes one last look at Yang, pleased to see she is still sitting there waiting for her to safely get inside. 

She holds up her phone and shouts, "Text me!" before turning into the building, she can hear Yang laugh as the door closes behind her, but she pays it no attention. Her focus is only on how hot her face is burning. 

It is still burning by the time she reaches her dorm, changes into her pajamas, washed her face, and is lying in bed. Only then does her face cool down, back to a normal temperature at last. She is trying to relax and possibly fall asleep when she hears her phone buzz beside her.

 **Yang <3: just letting you know i got home**

**Yang <3: you should be asleep right now but wanted to send a good night message anyways :))**

**Yang <3: i will now stop texting you so you can sleep properly**

Blake falls asleep that night with a soft smile on her face and a warm feeling in her chest.


	10. Well Crap

Blakes next week goes by uneventfully if you don't count the concerning amount of times she sees someone with red hair watching her from a distance that is. But Blake is trying to not focus on that, instead her minds on Yang. 

Now that they've exchanged numbers, and made plans to see each other again, Blake is on a whole new high. They text constantly, Blake picking up her scroll to text back immediately no matter when or where, and she's even taken to putting everyone but Yang on silent in class just in case she texts her. 

She is slightly worried that she's not doing the whole "talking period" thing correctly, isn't there some golden rule about not responding right away? It's not her fault, she's only ever had one boyfriend, and that wasn't exactly by the book. She's never had this pining period where she doesn't know if the other person likes her back.

At least now, Friday again, when Blake wakes up to her alarm, she also wakes up to a morning text from Yang, whose classes start before Blakes. 

**Yang <3: good morning !!! it's friday so i'm assuming another movie night?? let me know**

Blake sighs contently looking at her texts, boarding the lovesick line, before heaving herself out of bed for the day. She gets herself ready quick and grabs a granola bar for the walk over to her first class. Walking over she keeps her head down, and feet quick, still paranoid about Adam.

Arriving at her class she sits down next to Weiss to warm up. Recently because Yang is friends with Weiss as well, Blake has started to warm up to Weiss. They don't have many opportunities to talk during class but at the occasional lunch in the cafeteria, she seems fine. And Blake tries to believe that Yang (and Ruby) wouldn't be friends with someone racist anyways. 

"Hi, Blake. How are you today?" Weiss asks while they both get ready for class. 

"I'm good, Weiss, how are you?" Blake asks back.

"I'm good. I bet you're better though, heard from Yang you guys are having another movie night tonight huh." It wasn't a question, stated simply as a fact, but the tone in which Weiss said it made Blake feel as though she's missing some important detail in this scenario. Like everyone else knew something she didn't. Safe to say Blake did not like it. 

"Yeah..." Blake answers hesitantly. 

_I'm really starting to hate having one big friend group_

It's not as though Blake hated Yang telling her (best?) friend about her personal life, it would be rude to expect her not to, but gods did Blake hate how Weiss wanted to bring it up all the time. 

"See usually Fridays are our movie nights, but now....." Weiss says back, not even looking over at Blake anymore.

Blake feels something burning in her stomach. Anger, guilt, embarrassment? Possibly all three combined? She's starting to take back the nice things she's said (more like thought) about Weiss in the past, she is mean. 

Thankfully Blake is saved from responding with the class starting.

___________________

Weiss seemingly has somewhere she needs to be with the way she zooms out at the end of class. Blake isn't even slightly ashamed at how thankful she is that she doesn't need to talk to her again for at least the afternoon.

Her mind was on what Weiss had said for the whole lesson. 

_Maybe I am intruding on something? What if I cancel tonight? At least Weiss will be happy, she seemed upset that she didn't have her movie night tonight. I can't blame her, I too would be mad if my friend ditched our movie night for another. But how was I supposed to know about this movie night? No one told me. Ugh, calm down Blake. Let's just take a shower then head to the library for some quick studying. Or maybe a relaxing book we'll see._

Blake is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice a man with red hair slowly following her back to her dorm. 

___________________

After her shower Blake walks over to the coffee shop near the library to get a tea. She's been seriously missing out on her tea lately since Beacon doesn't allow kettles in the rooms, which she curses out to anyone who will listen. 

Entering the coffee shop, she steps into line and looks down onto her scroll to look busy. Moving up in line she looks up for a second to see where she is going and only then catches a man with red hair standing at the back, staring right at her. 

Blake feels like someone dumped a bucket full of ice down her back. She quickly turns and speed walks out the shop and towards the library, heart hammering with adrenaline and fear. 

_Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods_

Blake mantras in her head, rushing into the library. She moves to go towards her corner but decides against it since it was (purposely) in a more secluded area. 

She finds a seat in a more full area, and sits down exhausted, her body now adrenaline crashing. 

_Ok so. That's definitely him. No doubt about it now. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't just leave again, can I? No, I don't want to leave again. Ugghhh but what am I supposed to do? Live in my room and only leave to go to class? Maybe..._

Blake is struck out of her thoughts by a hand landing on her shoulder. She tenses up, waiting for whatever horrible thing is coming. 

"Hi, Blake what's going on?" 

Instead, she is pleasantly surprised to hear and see Sun's bright face over her shoulder. Something must read on her face since the next thing Sun's face does is frown.

"Oh no," He says, "Should we go somewhere private to talk?" he whispers out.

Blake mutely nods, still shaken after the coffee shop incident, and shakily stands up. Sun nods back and slots his arms through hers and leads her to a more secluded area of the library. 

Once they sit down Sun looks at Blake expectantly. "Sooo...." He asks awkwardly.

Blake smiles a little at how awkward Sun is being. 

"I saw Adam." She decides being blunt is the best way to say this, no point beating around the bush. 

Sun's face falls, "What?! Where?! Are you okay?" He asks quickly.

"Well, I'm doing the best I can I think. At least I know I'm not crazy." Blake jokes, hoping that this ill-timed joke will somehow lighten the mood, which she knows is almost impossible. 

"What Blake no you're not crazy! Adam is crazy!" Sun tries to reassure her. "Seriously you'd think he'd get the message you don't want anything to do with him but nope." 

They sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, Sun trying to figure out what to say, and Blake trying to calm down and figure out what the hell she was going to do. 

"I got it!" Sun exclaims, shocking Blake out of her head. "I'll walk you to class. Yes, yes, that's a great plan. And if Adam shows up I'll beat his brains in!" Sun smiles weirdly sunny after that last statement.

"No need to get so graphic Sun. But thanks I'd appreciate that. Won't you be late for your classes though?" She asks, worried about his education.

"Pffft no....maybe actually. But your safety is way more important. Don't worry I'm fast I can run across campus and make it." Sun says, putting on that smug little smirk. 

"Thanks, Sun. I really wish I didn't need to ask you to do this though," Blake says dejectedly.

"Hey it's not your fault, at all," Sun says with a serious face on for once. Blake smiles back.

"Quick conversation changer! Let's get rid of this terrible vibe in here, where are some crystals when you need them!" Sun says happily. Blake lets out a (slightly wet) laugh at his extravagance for a library. 

"Hey, you never told me how your movie night went," Sun frowns "And it was a whole week ago now. Such a bad friend come on Blake." He jokes.

"Really there's not much to tell. We watched a movie and then she drove me home. End of story." Blake says bluntly, choosing to leave out her breakdown and the spilling of all her secrets to Yang. Well not all. 

"Come on I know there's more to it than that. Don't be shy I won't tell anyone." Sun pesters.

Blake decides to give it up, if Sun wants to read into her (admittedly strange) amount of trust she has in Yang then he can. 

"Well if you count crying on her couch telling her about my crazy ex-boyfriend and thereby also my heritage then yes Sun something happened." Blake rushes out. 

Blake will admit she takes just the _slightest_ amount of pleasure from the gobsmacked look on his face. 

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Blake jokes, pun fully intentional.

"I was really not expecting you to say that...that's....wow.. that's just wow," Sun says, still dazed.

"What were you expecting me to say?" Blake hesitantly wonders.

"That you guys had a totally _non-platonic_ movie night. What else was I supposed to expect," He whisper shouts.

Blake's face flushes aggressively at the connotations of what Sun is saying. 

"We did not!" She spits out embarrassed, "And it won't ever happen." Blake fills in the probably in her head. 

"Pfft yeah ok Blake surree." Sun says in a mocking tone, "I really thought you were smarter than that come on." 

Blake sighs, "Sun, we've had this discussion. She doesn't like me like that."

Sun doesn't dignify that with a response, simply shoots Blake a "really" look. Blake shoots a deadly "yes" look back. 

"Blake you're so blind. Are you sure you don't need your eyes checked, I swear?" Sun makes a hand gesture to his own eyes.

Having had enough, Blake decides to give him some of his own medicine. With a sickly sweet smile, but deadly look in her eyes she says, 

"Sun for all this talk about me needing my eyes checked, you sure need yours checked as well. Or do you not see the way Neptune looks at _you_." She finishes with a little point at him and still sweetly smiling. 

And now Blake takes a great amount of pleasure at the flush that immediately blooms of Sun's cheeks.

"I-what! He does-what?" Sun stutters out.

Blake lets out a loud laugh at the word vomit coming out of his mouth.

"Ok, Ms. Belladonna we are not here to talk about my romantic life. Not that there is one! You simply do not know what you're talking about." Sun harrumphs, Blake still giggling slightly. 

"So you can dish it out but can't take it huh," Blake jokes. 

"Oh no, I can take it. Just fine. You.....you like Yang. Yeah. Let's go back to that." Sun says, face still bright red. 

Blake has a moment of pity for Sun. Since his face doesn't look like it's gonna cool down anytime soon, she decides to just take the teasing and come back to this discussion another day.

"Yes, I like Yang we've been through this Sun. How about we study in silence for a bit?" Blake says, now looking at the time and seeing she's wasted almost an hour over this _incident_. 

"Yup yup yup study time. Study time." Sun mumbles back, eagerly getting out his stuff. 

Blake laughs a little, mood successfully lifted at Sun's embarrassment, and gets out her own stuff for some quick studying.

___________________

"You sure you don't need me to walk you to Yangs? I will, I'm not busy."

Sun was kind enough to walk her back to her dorm, but Blake wasn't enjoying the extra time for teasing. 

"Yes, Sun. Yangs...um....she's picking me up," Blake says, now feeling herself blush a little.

"Ohhh wow. So she drives huh. What car?" Sun teasingly asks.

"Just a motorcycle," Blake says quickly, looking away from Sun.

"A motorcycle? You're gonna ride a motorcycle?" He asks, eyes wide in shock.

"I already have ridden it. She drove me back home last week, and then said she'd pick me up this week." Blake says simply, coming to a stop in front of her building's entry. 

"Wow, Blake that's badass! I didn't know you had that in you!" Sun exclaimed. Blake chose to ignore the hidden insult and focus on Sun thinking she's "badass". 

Sun came closer and leaned in to whisper, "But we both know you want to be riding something else." Before winking and walking away, laughing loudly at Blake's bright red face.

"Sun! You-" Blake shouted watching Sun walk away. She sighed and shook her head a little before heading up to her dorm.

She entered her room and immediately went to lie on her bed, pulling out her scroll to text Yang.

 **Blake: We still on for tonight?**

Blake thought better than to just assume they were, her conversation with Weiss earlier still on her mind. 

**Yang <3: yes !! ill pick you up at 6 and we can stop for food on the way back.**

Blake turned to look at the clock, 4:47. She decided to get up and fix herself a bit after that _incident_ had messed up her hair and makeup.

After fixing her hair and makeup, another simple look, she walked over to her drawers to pick out an outfit. 

_Last week I got ahead of myself a bit, who knew I would end up crying on Yang's couch from sadness and not a very different reason._

This week Blake decided to pick out a normal pair of underwear, still keeping the leggings and sweater. But when reaching for a bra, Blake had a little epiphany.

 _Hmmm this sweater does rise up a bit. And if I were to stretch then my whole stomach would be exposed, and a bit of my bra if I wanted..._

At this (genius) idea Blake picked out a slightly more scandalous bra than she usually would have. 

_Sun would be proud of me for this teasing act. Maybe I can manifest something to happen if I try hard enough._

Blake stood in the middle of her room with her eyes closed trying to manifest for _anything_ to happen tonight. She was struck out of her manifesting moment by the buzzing of her scroll.

 _Ok so maybe I look like an idiot doing that, who's gonna know_

She grabbed her scroll to see Yang had texted her that she's here to pick her up. Blake is not ashamed of the giddy giggle she releases as she grabs her bag and heads out of her dorm.


End file.
